


I mean it.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years later. <br/>They were standing outside in suits, the girls were in dresses crying.</p>
<p>Ian, Mickey, the rest of the Gallaghers plus Kev, V, and Mandy were all standing outside the church getting ready to go in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this off my mind last night. 
> 
> Title is from I mean it- G-eazy. Doesn't have anything to do with the story i was just listening to it while writing this.

They were standing outside in suits, the girls were in dresses crying.

Ian, Mickey, the rest of the Gallaghers plus Kev, V, and Mandy were all standing outside the church getting ready to go in.

 

**

 

No this isn’t a funeral. Its Ian and Mickey's wedding day!

They all head into the church. Ian and Mickey walk up to the altar together and when everyones seated they get started. They both agreed that neither one of them wanted to walk down the aisle.

 

“We’re gathered here today to join Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich.”

 

**

Fast forward to the vows.

 

“I fucked up so much in the beginning but i hope i’ve made up for it in these past 4 years. And i’ll continue for the rest of our lives. I know i don’t deserve you and i know everyone knows it too but i love you. I’m just hoping we can have a good life. I love you Ian. Always have, always will.”

 

“We both fucked up Mick but thats okay because its all in the past now. You’re perfect to me, i will never want anyone else. I can’t wait to get started on our new life together. I love you Mick. Always have, always will.”

 

They kissed to seal the deal and then they all headed to the Alibi to celebrate.

 

**

 

Fast forward to Lips best man speech.

 

“Alright so Ian really didn't want me to do a speech because he thinks i'm gonna be a prick but i wouldn't do that today. Now on to what i was actually gonna say. Now when Mickey and Ian first started i was pretty shocked. Ian and I were sitting in a stolen car courtesy of JimmyJackSteve and Ian just blurted out ‘Mickey's gay and we’re doing it.’ ” Mickey snorted and Ian blushed. “Anyway after Ian told me about Mickey I always thought he wasn’t good enough for him. I didn’t for a long time,” Ian got up and looked angry and yelled “Lip what the fuck!” Lip interjected with “Will you let me fucking finish, asshole. Anyway what i was saying before this asshole interrupted me was i didn't think Mickey was good enough for Ian. But when Ian crashed I saw a whole new side of Mickey. He was fiercely protective of Ian and he did everything and anything for him. You could practically see the love radiating off of him. Thats when i finally realized that i was wrong all along. Mickey is the best person for Ian, no matter how much i hate to admit it. And Mickey you said you don’t deserve Ian but you do, so don’t say that shit. You’re family. You have been for a long time and its good you guys finally got around to making it official. So I’m glad to say i have another brother, so welcome to the family. Congrats guys!” Lip finished and raised his glass to toast to them and took a sip.

 

Both Ian and Mickey were tearing up. They never expected Lip to be so supportive. They raised their glasses to him and he nodded.

_  
Who would have ever thought all of this would come from Ian helping Mandy with a perverted teacher? They sure fucking didn't. But they’re pretty damn glad it did.  _

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Any good? I want Lip to stop being such a prick and be nicer to Mick. So yeah.


End file.
